I Don't Love You
by underdarosesxx
Summary: Ok so this is a story about a girl who falls in love with Edward Elric but her uncle doesn't want her to date him! No preps allowed! Dedicaeted 2 xDeathsMessengerx luv ya gurl!
1. Chapter 1

One day in Central, a girl walked in. She was wearing black cargo pants with pink stripes on the sides, and had chains hanging off the belt lops. Also she was wearing black and pink fish nets on her arms. Her shirt was black with red letters saying 'MCR' on the front and it showed off her slim figure. She had converse shoes. Also her nails were black. She had beautiful long black hair. She had purple eyes. They were naturel. Her name was Crystal Hopelight. She was a emo/goth/prep/punk. Some people told her she looked lik avril Lavigne.  
I walked into HQ. I saw Roy. "Oh no" I groaed.

He came over to me. "Hello Crystal, or should I sauy, the FireIce Alchemist."

I glared at him, even though he was my uncle I still thought he was a jerk. "What do you wanted" I shouted angrily.

'Calm down" he said gently "I have a job for you"

"Oh yah what??!?"

"There is a murderer in Central and since you are the best alcemist on the force I think this is the right job for you."

I rolled my eyes "Fine I'll just get it over with" I responded knowing that I could do it easily.

"Oh and one more thing" he said

I looked at him.

"You have to work with the Fullmetal Alchemsit."

I slanted my eyebrows down "Who?"

Just then he came in. He was wearing tight black emo jeans and a black shirt. He had piercingsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss (a/n: sry my keyboard got sutck lols!) on his lip. His hair was blonde with black streaks. He wore lots of mascara and eye liner. I blushed. He was so hott!!!

"Hello Fullmetal" said Roy.

"F off Roy" he said and flipped him off. Roy left.

"Hi" I said shyly. He smiled at me.

"Hi" he said shyly too.

"So arewe gonna do this thing?" I asked

"Whenever you're ready"

We walked outside together holding hands. Winry Rockbell was there. Grrr I hated her! She used to pick on me all the time in 3rd grade!!!!

"What are you doing Edward" she said snotilly.

"Uhhh nothing" he said but didn't let go of my hand.

"Uhhh I think that is something" she said pointing at our hands.

"F off Winry" he said and flipped her off. Winry ran away crying. I smiled at Ed

"Thanks" I said shyly "SHe always hated me"

"I know" he said.

Suddenly I looked sad. "Wats wrong?" he asked.

"arent you two going out ?" I asked sadly.

"No! in fact I always hated her!" he said quickly. I smiled again.

We went outside looking for the murderer. I looked in all the trashcans and he looked in the sewers.

"I can not find him" I said sadly.

"me too we should just call it a day"

I nodded and he carried me home because when I was looking for da murderer I twisted my ankle on a trashcan. I would have uzed my healing powers but Edward waz just so kawaii!!!!!

"thank you for carrying me home Edowardo-chan" I said batting my eyes. All of a sudden he kissed me on the lips!!!!!! I almost fainted. Then we made out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"WAT ARE YOU DOING NEE-CHAN" cried alfonso the little brother. He was almost as kawaii as edowardo-san!! He had blood red eyes and black hair with red streaks, and also a shirt that said good charlotte. He was also a vampire like me cause I could see his fangz. Exzept he waz a prep so no way I wood go out wit him!!!!

--------

iz it good? I hop so!! It took me 4ever. Thankx for readin guyz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! btw XXXbloodyrists666XXX has a awesome storie about a goffick gurl in harry potter!!!!! go read it its so good!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: guyz stop flammin!!!! jeez!! and roy had 2 leeve cuz lisa called him ok??! and winry waz pmsing ok girlz do dat!!

------

Suddenly i got sort of deprezzed so i went outside and slit my rists, then all of a sudden someone jumped down from the roff!!! it waz scar!!

"HAIL ISHBALA!!!!!" he said quietly az he landed in front of me. I gasped!!

"Wat are u doing here!!" I screamed!

"Crystal Hopelight, u must come with me!" he wispered

"Why shud i come with you, rappist!" i said paranoidily cuz scar had rapped me before

"I haff changed mah ways, Crystal Hopelight! I ain't gonna rap yoo aneemore!" he said in his sexy ishvallan accent.

"Well then what do you want??"

"Crystal Hopelight, Edwardo Elric ish planneeng on killing yoo!" he screamed.

"You're lieing! I love Edwaerd and he loves me too!" i said indrignantally, and went bak inside coz my rists had stopped bleeding anywayz.

"Hi Crystal!" Edwardo said deprezzedly.

I burst into tears. "Don't talk to me u liar!!" i shouted angrily. den i ran up to my room (a/n: BTW she lives at edwardo'z house ok they r childhud friendz!!) and slit my rists again. i wouldnt dye coz i waz a vampire and i needed a steak 2 kill myself. den i turned my iPood on full blast on da MCR song 'Da black padre" and drank all the blood that i bled.

Suddenly alfonso nocked on my door. "Crystal wats wrong???" he roared.

I let him in. "Bastard! I hate you!!"

"Crystal Scar was lieing to you!! Edward would never kill you ever!!" he cried.

"Ok i belive you." I said and we started making out. Den we took off eachothers clothes and screwed eachother!!

"NEE-CHAN WTF ARE YOU DOING WITH MUY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!"

it was... edward!

"It's not wat it looks like!!" alfonso screeched.

"Yah whatever i hate oth of you!!" then he ran away crying. I felt terrible!

"Wait Edward!" i said and ran out of the room to follow him. i followed him all the way to central!! Den I remembered... I forgot to put my clothez back on!!!!!!!!

--------  
lols i hope u liek dis chapter!!! Victoria dis is for u girl!!!


	3. Chapter 3

lols srry for da wait! i waz the hoespitall becuz i cut mah rists to much. and btw flamers u suk u props!! i bet u cant rite so y u hatin huh??! lols ok this goes out to victoria lols! love ya!

---------------x

"OMFG!!" I screamed! I waz so embarASSed!

I looked the HQ and Havoc, Fury n Farmman were der taking pichures on their cellphones f me! I kicked them all in the faces! They fell down.

Den Breda came up to me. "Crystal cum with me. I'll get u clothes." I smiled at him but not because I thought he was hot or anything you idiot.

He brought me in2 a room. Den he tried to rap me!

"WTF ARE YOU DOIN MOTHERFUCKER!" I scremed and kicked him in the place that girls arent sapposed to talk about.

"It wont work Cyrstal becuz I'm a woman." he said cereally. I gasped. "Den y are u rapping me you sick lesbo!"

"I'm not a lesbo I'm bi." he said. "me too." I said. "so will u have sex with me?" he siad. "no you pivort."

Than I left the room. I walked into Roy's office. Edworda wasn't there. Then I left. Then I went into te bathroom. He waswnt there either. Then I went home.


	4. Chapter 4

I went into da backyared and started to clime onto da roff. Den I slit muy wrists and drank da blud becuz im a vampire and I wuz deprezzed. Thjasldfnknfmc,.sd (a/n: srry my dog waz on da keybored and hez part wolf so and he haz black fur and white pawz and a tail and ears and a mouth and a eyes asncd a stummick and a tail and ears. And wen he looks up me he blinkz a lot!! HEZ SO KAWAII ILL POST PICSHURES OF HIM SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!111666!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11) DEN I LUKED UP DA MOON AND BEGAN TO CRY.ALFONSO CAME OUT AND SAID 'CRYSTAL WTF ARE YOU CRIEING ABOUT?'

I SAID "I'M SORRY IM JUZ SO DEPREZZED EDWEIRD DOEZNT LYK ME NO MIORE AND HAVOC AND FURY AND FARTMAN TOOK PICHSURES OFF ME NAKED ON DERE CELLPHONES."

DEN WE MADE OUT AGEN BUT I DIDN'T GET PREGGNANT BECUZ NO WAY WOOD I HAVE S-E-X WITH A PREP.

----------

THE NEXT DAY I WUZ IN MUY COFFFIN AND I WUZ THINKING ABOUT SUICIDE BECUZ I WAZ SO DEPREZZED. BUT THEN EDWEIRDO WALKED IN SUNGING AN MCR SONG. I WAZ SO AMAZED.

'WOW EDWART YOU HAVE SUCH A BUTTIFUL SINGING VOICE" I SAID SEXILY.

THEN WE PREFORMED SATANIC RITUALS.

666

Da next day I went to da blood bank cuz my tummy was rolling around in my lungs. I wanted sum prep blood becAUSE I NEED SUM PREP BLOD.

I JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW AND LOANDED GRACEFOLLY ON MAH FECES AND DEN KILLED EVERY1 THERE. THEN I DRANK ALL DA BLUD AND WENT HOME.

DEN I went to the house and edwared was there and we did it. I started singing den I orgasmed three and a half times.

'wow crystal you haff a beutifull singong voice" edword said sexily

'I know' I snarled

After we were done I went into da kitchen and took a pregnancy test. It was positivea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 N

"O-O-O-OMFG!!!!!!!" I WHISPERED IN WHORER. "EDWARD CUM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

HE CAM IN2 DA ROOM "WHAT" HE SAID

"I'M…. I'M PREGNANT"

----

OOPZ SORRY I DIDN'T NOTICE I WAZ TYPING IN CAPS LOLZ! I DONT LUK DA SCREEN WHEN IM TYEPING SO DATS WHY I'LL FIXXX IT SOON WHEN I FIND THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON VICTORIA LUV YA GURL!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Srry every1 4 da w8ait but im back now lolls ok so dis iz my sisters storie NOT MINE! DON'T SUE PLZ!1

---

Once upon a time there was a dog named Max. 

He wanted to get into the night clubs but. 

The parrots wouldn't let him. 

Max was sad. 

Very sad.

Max was sad.

He hired a hitman to kill.

Everyone in the club.

Then Max went in and danced the night away by himself.

Then a survivor mallard.

Found him.

And danced with him too.

Max didn't like the mallard and got into a fight on the top story.

The mallard kicked him and he crashed through the window.

He fell twenty miles and landed on his feet.

"BRING IT ON MUTHAFUCKA" Max, screamed, suggestively.

But he O.D.'d and died.

---

That's the end lolls! She rote dat in 2nd grade && I just wanted 2 sho it 2 you guys cuz I helped her write it lolis!


	6. Chapter 7

That night, Ed had a dream.

He woke up crying.

---------------

what could it all mean??! stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 8

hay evry1 here's da next chapter i hop u like!!!!!!!!! i got a beta readr now!!! thx for da feedback lols. AS 4 DA REST OF U PREPS STOP FLAOMING JEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIS IS AMERICA I HAVE DA RITE TO FREE SPEECH!!!! DAT INCLUDES MY FANFIC!!!! okay danks for reading!!  
---------

That morning, Edwtart walked into the kitchen.

"crystal," he said "I had a dream…………………………………………………………that I killed you."

I looked up at him. 'wut do you mean??'

He started weeping and ran into the bathroom. "ED" I cried and ran over "WHAT DO U MEAN?!?!?!"

He blasted hilary doff music so he couldn't here me.

Red blood tears started to stream down my pale, translucent cheeks. Wat was hapening?? Edwart never listened to prep musik!!

Alphonse walked into da kichen "crystal what are you crieng about.' Suddenly he heard the music and realised wat was happening. 'mother shit fucker hell bitch slut whore,' he swore and left.

I ran all the way to central in my pajamajas, which was a black corset with purple lace and a lfeather thong that said vampyre gurl on da butt (BTW that is the RIGHT WAY YOU SPELL VAMPIRE YOU PREPS GET IT RIGHT!!! IT'S 'VAMPYRE' NOT VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). I ran into da colonel's office and collapsed on da floor crying my eyes out. His carpet was son stained with my red tears.

"FireIce alchemist get up' roy said effectionally and lifted me up. 'whats wrong a sdoldier shouldn't cry liek that.'

"redwart said he had a dream that he—he—he—he—he—he—he—he—" I couldn't go on. The pain was too much.

'he what?!?!!!!' roy asked calmly.

"he—he---he-hhe-hee-he—hee—KILLED ME!!!!! *cries again*"

"this… can't be…" roy said, looking out into the distantce cerealiously. 'you are fredward's one true love."

"I know!! But dis morning he was listening to scene so I don't know… I don't know if I can…" I looked away "love him anymoer."

"WHAT?!??" roy screamed. "YOU GET YOUR BITCH ASS OFF MY FLOOR AND TAKE THAT BACK!!"

I stared at him, shocked.

"Sry, I lost my cool" Roy said coolly. "but crystal……………now more than ever, he needs you!!"

'ur rite.' I stood up dramatically. 'edward needs me!!!"

'yes we already established that. Now gtfo of my office!!!"

I ran out of there and out of the head quarters and into the sunset. Edfard needed me.

--

I went back into da hose. 'Edward were are you!!!"

But he was nowhere to b found.


	8. Chapter 9

thx 2 'i lost my brain' for reminding me dat i still need 2 add da hummunkuli!! love ya gurl! what the **** is a parody???

-----------x

I bursted into da baffroom. "OH MFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" (a/n: i had a 2 put a lot of excamatation marks 2 asseverate her consternation)

edward wuz ded on da flor.

"Edward edward edward edward are you okay??!"

he looked into my eyes. "Crystal," he said. "I'm sorry I killed you in my dream." i gazed into his deep red-golden eyes cuz he got contacts. he uzed 2 have blue ones but they did not wurk for him.

"oh edwrad"

"oh Crystal"

"oh edwart"

"oh Crystal"

"oh edwald"

"oh Crystal"

"oh edwarf"

Just den, ROY BURST INTO DA ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Edwardo-nekosenpai I heard u died are u ok?!?!?"

Edwart screamed and turned his arm into a saw blade and cut Roy's head clean off.

"Edward you have so much to learn." said Roy wisely and calmly left the room.

Edward began to cry. "Can't just believe killed I man I."

---

Later we were out on the town holding hands.

All of a sudden Scar jumped down from the roof!!!! Edward ran off screaming.

"Edward wait!!!" I cried. (a/n: btw she has healing powefrz so thats wat she used 2 heal ed also she has super sonic hearing and controls fire and ice because she's the FireIce alchemist duh. she can also talk to animals wich is y she can talk to edward-nekosenpai)

Scar purred "I told yoo hee wood triee too keel yoo!!" in his sexy ishvalan accent.

"NO NO NO no NO NO!!! ur wrong about about him!"

Scar shook his head sadly. "No Aye aam noot"

I waz worried. _wat if all he's saying iz true? wat if my love really wishes to kill me?_

"Hee had dat dreem aboot keeling yoo deedn't hee?"

I satred at him. "How did you know that?"

"I know everyteeng aboot yoo Creestal."

----

ok next chapteris comin out soon!


End file.
